Electrical utilities today must have far more capacity for supplying communities and municipalities with power than that normally required. This costly, excessive capacity is needed in order to handle intermittent peak power demands created largely today by space conditioning loads such as air conditioners and electric heaters. Heretofore, electric utilities have only been able to shave these demand peaks by denying service to selected groups of customers for extended periods of time ranging from several hours to several days. To deny any customer electrical power for such periods is, of course, to provide quite a disservice.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide improved means for limiting peak power demands of consumers upon electrical utilities.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide power demand limiting systems for limiting peak power demand of space conditioning loads such as air conditioning and electrical heating systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide power demand limiting systems of the type described which may be automatically energized and deenergized as conditions effecting demand dictate.
Another object of the invention is to provide power demand limiting systems for limiting peak power demand of space conditioning loads of power consumers that may be energized and deenergized by electrical utilities from locations remote from the space conditioning loads.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide power demand limiting systems of the type described which may be easily incorporated into preconstructed space conditioning load control circuits.